Seas of Vengeance
by Mermaid assassin
Summary: Three years after the events of DMTNT, Carina and the Turners find themselves on a new adventure: To bring back Barbossa. But along the way, they find that some curses were created for a reason, and that allies may not be what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Curse-free Life

The Turners built Carina an observatory. One worthy of any of the great astronomers. Henry often reminded her that she belonged among them, though she denied it.

That was the plan, mind you. But with the limited supplies on the island and anything they could trade with passing ships, it wasn't as grand as Henry wanted it to be. But Carina loved it nonetheless.

It was a dome shaped room, with a library filled with charts and any book they could get their hands on. The constellations were painted on the ceiling, and could be turned to match what it showed in the sky that season. The balcony held a few chairs and the best telescope they could find. The room just below was Carina's, though she spent most of her time in the observatory, either studying or finding new constellations and nebula.

Or using it as a sanctuary from her reoccurring nightmares.

She'd awake from visions of ghosts. Ghosts that only had pieces of their bodies. Ghosts that spit dark ink as they spoke. And their captain, the revenge-driven Spaniard that possessed Henry and tried to kill Jack.

And the first and last moment she saw her father.

So Carina would climb up the ladder to the observatory and run to the balcony to get some fresh air and rid herself of the visions.

One night, however, she found she wasn't the only one on the balcony. There was Will, sitting at the edge, looking out to the sea. She tried to dry her tears before he saw her, but he knew why she was out here.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, not looking behind him. His tone was kind, fatherly, which only made Carina want to cry again. Will turned to her. " It's alright. I have them, too."

So every night their nightmares appeared, they'd sit under the stars and share what they saw. Will told her of his, of the cursed crew of the _Dutchman,_ and its horrible captain prior to him. It was surprisingly comforting for the both of them.

Until one night, when Carina shared that she'd seen a flooded cave, filled with treasure and skeletons. A place she somehow felt her father often visited.

Will's face went pale. Not only did he know the name of this place, he too had seen it just that night.

And that is where our story begins.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! I have this published on Wattpad under the username foreveraguardgirl, but I'll be making small changes to the story for this. If you liked it, or even if you didn't, please review! I'll try to update as quickly as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dead Men's Tales

Carina held Jack the monkey in her arms, stroking his fur. Jack the captain had brought him to her the last time he came to the island.

"I wish you could speak. You'd tell me about my father, right?" Carina asked her little friend. Never in her life did she think she'd be asking an animal, well, anything. But now, the monkey was the closest thing to her father she had, save for the diary that never left her side and never would.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, the monkey jumped from her arms and scurried off. Will tried not to trip on him as he came out to the balcony.

Neither Elizabeth nor Henry knew that Will and Carina had been having nightmares on and off for the past three years, so suddenly announcing that they'd had the same one at breakfast would invite more questions than they wanted to answer.

So they went through with their day as if nothing were new. But that night, neither could sleep. So sometime after midnight, they met on the balcony again.

"Anything new?" Will asked, taking the seat opposite to her. She shook her head. "Me either."

They sat in silence, until Carina finally said the one thing on her mind." Tell me more about it, please, about the Ilsa de Muerta."

She listened intently as Will recounted the tale of when he first met Jack. How he struck a deal with him to help him find Elizabeth, who had been taken by Barbossa and the cursed crew of the _Black Pearl._ They believed she was the key to breaking their curse, when it was Will that they really needed. He left out how her father had died once the curse was lifted. She'd heard this before and he knew now wasn't the time for her to hear it again.

"Not long after, it was reclaimed by the sea." Will finished.

"Like my father." Carina said. "He was brought back to life once, it could be done again, right?" It was an impossible idea, but she needed to believe it could happen.

"I don't know." Will admitted. "I don't even know how it was done the first time."

Carina ran her fingers through her dark curls, torn between what she'd studied her whole life and what she'd seen in just the past few years. Science told her-proved to her-that no one came back from the dead, not once, and not twice. But could all her knowledge explain a ship that fit in a bottle growing and sailing on the ocean? Or how a simple ruby returned to its place opened the earth and sent one below? Not yet, and perhaps not ever. But then again, she was an astronomer, and they studied that which couldn't be held or always seen, and yet they still believed. _She_ believed, and maybe that was all she needed to do now.

"I have to get him back, Will." she finally said. "He's my father."

"I know. I've been in your place before." he said, remembering the impossible task of freeing his own father. " But first, we need to tell Henry and Elizabeth about our secret."

"Henry said he was going to Fort Sterling in the morning. I'll go with him and tell him then." Fort Sterling was a settlement on a nearby island where they could get most anything they couldn't on their island.

"Alright, I'll tell Elizabeth while you're gone." Will said. "Now, you should get some rest."

"As should you." Carina said, smiling.

Carina told Henry on the short trip to the island about her nightmares. To her surprise, he wasn't mad that she had kept a secret from him for the past three years. He was more worried about how often they had been happening, and what the last one meant.

"Do you think he's there somehow?" Henry asked.

" I don't know. I saw the island, but I didn't see him." Carina answered as Fort Sterling came into view. "I wish I had something that could give me clues, like the diary with the Trident."

"We could just go there, find out for ourselves." Henry suggested.

"Oh, yes, and then we can pick up your parents and make a stop at Atlantis before dinner." Carina teased.

"I'm not entirely joking."

"Henry, it was reclaimed by the sea before either of us were born. Even if it wasn't, we don't know how to get there."

They arrived at the docks and Henry tied up the boat. "We know someone that's been there a few times, we could..."

" We are _not_ bringing Jack into this." Carina interrupted. "We both know what happens when he's around."

Henry sighed and smiled. "It was only a suggestion, Miss Barbossa." he said, taking her hand to help her onto the dock. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold bracelet. It had a single charm with the letter C engraved into it. "For you."

"Henry, it's beautiful." said Carina.

"Just as you are." He placed the bracelet around her wrist and a kiss on her cheek.

Carina had planned on running errands with Henry, until, that is, a brand new bookstore came into view, with no sign saying a woman couldn't enter.

"Don't buy too much." Henry said when she looked at the store longingly. He gave her a handful of silver and another kiss.

"I'll meet you at the docks!" Carina said as she rushed into the store.

The heavy thoughts of the night before were lightened as she entered the store. She nearly ran through each aisle, searching through the books. An hour or so later, she'd settled on three books, leaving her a few pieces of silver left.

As she left the store, she noticed a beggar sitting to the side, a cloak hiding their face. Carina decided to give the last of the silver to them, and knelt down to place it in their bowl. But the bracelet she wore seemed to be of greater value, so they snatched it and ran.

"Oi!" Carina yelled and ran after. She knew it was foolish to wear that in a place like this.

Luckily, Henry had been nearby and had seen the whole thing. He ran with her, dust from the unpaved roads kicking up and circling around them. He caught the thief in an alley, and grabbed hold of them.

" Who are you?" Henry demanded.

"I know of you, Henry Turner." said the beggar woman.

In shock, he released her. She looked up at Carina. "And I know of you, Carina Barbossa. I know who you seek."

Anger and confusion swelled in her. "Who are you, and who do you think I seek?" she asked.

The woman took off the hood of her cloak, revealing a face with scars decoratively placed along her bronze skin. She was bald and had a kind of scab at the center of her forehead.

"I am Shansa. I know you seek Hector Barbossa, your father. I know where to find him."


	3. Chapter 3- More questions than answers

'In all honesty, perhaps telling her to stay as if she were a dog was a bad plan.' thought Henry as he and Carina led his parents to the place they had left Shansa. They'd been gone less than an hour, she could have waited. Right?

"Are you sure she was here?" asked Elizabeth.

"Without a doubt." answered Carina. "I don't know how, but she knew us and knew we would be here."

"Who is she?" Will asked.

"Shansa." said a voice behind them. The four turned to find Shansa, leaning against the door frame of a shop that hadn't been there before.

The Turners and Carina continued to stare. Shansa gave a small, mysterious smile. "If you want answers, you'll have to be brave and follow me."

Will didn't like the place the moment he crossed the door. It was dark, cramped, and unnatural. An odd sort of haze filled the room. Charms, herbs, and sketches of rituals covered the walls and tables. Candles dripped wax onto the dirty stone floor that rats scurried across. Jars containing...well, he didn't want to know what they contained- hung from the ceiling. The windows were boarded, making the main source of light the large fire with a cauldron boiling over it.

It was too similar to the one of the only other witch he'd had the displeasure of meeting: Tia Dalma. Or Calypso, now. Goddess of the sea, lover of the monster that haunted his sleep.

"You'll have to be brave." The witch had said. How much did she really know?

"Alright, what do you know?" Elizabeth asked, also eager to leave.

"Elizabeth Swann-" Shansa started.

"It's Turner. Has been for twenty three years now"

"Ah, yes, so it is." She crooned. "Such a long time, and you stayed faithful, both of you. Something the former captain couldn't..."

"Do you require payment?" Will asked impatiently. He was tired of dancing around the questions.

"Oh, I do." She said, taking a seat. "But you've already given me one." Shansa held up her wrist, revealing Carina's bracelet.

"I didn't give that to you, you stole it!" Carina barked.

"If you want your answers, young Miss Barbossa, you'll let me keep this for a time." Shansa said calmly.

Carina cooled her temper and sat down. She wanted her father back more than the bracelet.

"One last time." Henry said. "What do you know of Hector Barbossa?"

A rat crawled around Elizabeth's feet and she gave a small scream. It scared the pest and ran, but Shansa picked it up and began stroking it. "Hector Barbossa saved me from execution many years ago, and in return I cursed his enemies."

"Wonderful." spat Carina. " But do you know if..."

"Yes." She merely said.

"Yes, what?" Asked Will.

"You came to me wanting to know if he is alive, and your answer?"

"Yes." Carina whispered. A giant weight seemed to lift off her shoulders. Alive. Her father was...

"Wait, no. That's not good enough." She said, standing. "I need more. I need proof. Where is he?"

"You know it's name, but not it's location. Seen it, but never been." Shansa riddled.

"The Ilsa de Muerta." Will and Carina said together, confusing Elizabeth. Will hadn't had the chance to tell Elizabeth anything before Henry and Carina had come running in. And now was not the time.

"Alright, can you get us there?" Asked Will.

"Not me." Shansa said. She sat up and threw the rat across the room into the boiling pot, startling everyone. Thick smoke grew from it and slithered along the floor towards them.

"You will need captains who know this island. I am sending you to them."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, hand on her sword. The smoke pooled at their feet and quickly spiraled upwards.

"There is a tavern there. Go to it and ask for the owner. And send Hector my regards when you find him." Shansa said as the smoke carried her visitors away.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading! Sorry that it's short and not my best work. I promise to update soon; this next chapter is one of my favorites. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I love hearing what you think of my story!**


	4. Chapter 4-Young Blood, Old Secrets

The smoke cleared and Carina found herself on the shore of an island she didn't recognize. Thankfully, Henry and his parents were close by. A screech to her left made her jump, and Jack the monkey climbed onto her shoulders. Somehow the witch had sent him along with them, as they had left him back home. She gave a sigh of relief and dusted off the sand from her dress.

A small harbor and a handful of buildings showed signs of habitation. A short distance farther into the island was a tavern, as the witch had said. But this didn't rid Will of his uneasy feeling. If this was a trick, there was no way to get his family home.

"So, we start at the tavern?" Henry asked.

"Aye. But whatever happens, keep a sharp eye." Will said.

The tavern was a Spanish style building, with no flag or sign to give it a name. They knew it was a tavern mainly because of it's drunken inhabitants inside and out. It reminded Elizabeth of Tortuga, and she hoped that there was no one inside she knew.

Merging through the moderate crowd, they looked for someone decent to speak to. Will, who was leading the group, noticed a boy in the back carrying in crates. He seemed to be the only sober person in the room.

"Excuse me, boy," he said when he reached him. " Where might we find the owner of this place?"

The boy gave a small laugh and set down the crates. "Well, you're looking at one of them. Haven't seen the other all morning."

"You?" Will asked. This boy had to be at least five years younger than his own son. His accent and olive skin identified his as a Spaniard. Dark hair messily pulled back fell to his shoulders.

"We were sent by Shansa. Do you know her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Unfortunately." the boy groaned. "Follow me. We can have a better conversation with less noise."

He led them up a flight of stairs and into one of several rooms. This one seemed to be a sort of office. A small bookshelf to the right and one behind a large desk. There were only two chairs, so Will and Henry let Elizabeth and Carina have them. The boy crossed to the other side of the desk, a large red armchair waiting for him. He rolled up his dirty sleeves in an attempt to look presentable.

"Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Miguel. Burdened with running this place for the past three years."

'Three years?' thought Will. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You've run a tavern since you were thirteen?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. Where on earth were this boy's parents, and who were they to make him run a tavern?

"Not alone." said a voice behind them. They turned to find a girl leaning against the door.

"Ah, there you are." said Miguel. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep all day."

The girl laughed as she closed the door. "And leave you to have all the fun? Not a chance."

"May I also introduce my twin sister and partner in crime." He said.

Carina held back a scoff. Twins? The two looked little alike. While the girl seemed to be his same age, she was much shorter, shorter than Carina even. The color of her skin was more tan from days in the sun than olive by birth. Her hair-thick, long and curled from the humidity-was a deep brown, while her brother's was inky black. True, they had the same accent, and dimpled chin. And their eyes, a warm brown and full of mischief. Perhaps they were serious. Though, Carina didn't have a sibling herself to compare to, so she wasn't one to judge.

"Call me Marisol." she said, crossing the room to stand next to her brother. "What can we do for you?"

"What do you know of the Ilsa de Muerta?" Carina asked.

"I know you only travel there to find death waiting for you. Hence the name." Marisol said.

"That was the original story." Miguel said, standing. He went to the bookshelf to the side. "But, with it being reclaimed by the sea.." he pulled out a small book and dusted it off. "It's purpose has changed."

He flipped through the water stained pages. " Here." he said, placing it on the desk. Tracing a finger along the lines, he seemed to be intently studying it. But then he stopped, suddenly confused. Marisol looked at him worried.

"What's wrong? What does it say?" Carina asked.

Miguel flipped the book to face her. "Perhaps, uh, perhaps you should read it."

"Why?" she drew out the word, slightly skeptical.

"Because if it says something you don't like it's not my fault."

Marisol smirked. " Just read it, you'll be fine."

Carina carefully took the book and began reading aloud. " _All things that touch the sea will learn to follow its rules, or be claimed by it."_ She stopped for a moment, the memory of her father falling into the crashing waters coming back. She shook it off and continued. " _But not all things are lost to the depths. The former Isla de Muerta contains some of these things. At a full moon, It's caves will permit visitors to find what once was lost."_

She breathed heavily, taking in the information. "Full moon. Full moon!" She shot up."There will be a full moon tomorrow night!"

"Can you get us there by then?" Henry asked.

"It is possible, yes." Marisol replied. " It's a day's journey with a fast ship."

"But this is all the information we have of the island. We know nothing of any consequence of removing the treasure." Miguel warned.

"I'm not going for the treasure, I'm going for my father."Carina argued.

"Father?" Marisol asked. "You believe a person is there?"

Will stepped in. "He often made port at this island, prior to it being reclaimed."

Miguel looked at Carina concerned. "What was his name, senorita?"

"Hector Barbossa." she said with pride. " I am his daughter, Carina."

Marisol drew a quick, sharp breath. "We had heard he died three years ago."

"You knew of him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Only by stories." Miguel replied. "Why would you wish to bring him back?"

"He's my father!" Carina snapped.

"He's a friend." Elizabeth added quickly, half regretting it.

Marisol tilted he head slightly, looking to Will and then Elizabeth, back and forth. "Are you..." She started, her tone calm, almost scared. " Are you Captain Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann-Turner?"

They nodded, and she squealed, making Henry jump and Miguel groan. "Marisol..."

"You are the Pirate King of the Brethren Court and Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_!"she beamed, nearly jumping off the ground. She turned to her twin. "They are in our tavern!" she stage whispered.

"I'm aware of that." He said, annoyed.

"I... this is...you...you're here!" She struggled to find the right words through her excitement. She ran one hand through her hair and the other she drummed on the desk, her long fingernails clacking against the wood. "I...I'm sorry, but, I've heard so many stories! I have to know: did you really chain Captain Jack Sparrow to the mast of his own ship to be met by the Kraken?"

 _'Of all the stories..."_ Elizabeth thought. Save for her husband dying, that was her least favorite story. But she smiled and said "Yes, I did."

Marisol squealed again. Her brother stood and put a hand on he shoulder. "Take a breath, and a seat." he said as he half pushed her into the chair. "On the topic of Captain Sparrow, should we expect him to travel with you on said journey?"

"NO!" They all said immediately. Even the monkey screeched a protest.

"No, we will not be having Jack along with us for this journey." Will said, calmly.

The twins looked at each other and shared a mischievous smile. "Excellent. This trip will go much smoother without him." Miguel said. He took a ring of keys from his pocket. "If you will follow us, por favor." He began to lead them down the stairs.

"Wait, so, you are going to help us?" Carina asked.

"Of course." Marisol said over her shoulder. "And not just because I know you from stories. We also would do anything for our family."

"We're also not doing anything else at the moment." Miguel added, and his sister growled at him.

"So where are you taking us now?" Henry asked.

"To get your ship...young senor Turner, aye?" asked Marisol, walking at his side.

"Aye." Henry said. "My name is Henry."

They led behind the tavern, where the foliage was dark green and overgrown. A simple trodden path seemed to lead to a large shelter.

"So if your mother is the king," Marisol said. "Then that makes you a prince, yes?"

"Marisol, if you fancy the man, just tell him straight forward." Miguel called.

Marisol scoffed, appalled. She pulled up her skirt a bit to walk faster through the brush. She made her way to her brother. " I do not fancy him, Miguel." she protested.

"Then stop embarrassing yourself in front of him."

"I can only be embarrassed if I choose to be." She replied, raising her chin as if it would make her taller.

"Then stop embarrassing me in front of them!" he said through his teeth.

"You said you have a ship." Will interrupted as they reached the shelter. Miguel grabbed the keys and unlocked the giant doors.

"Aye, we do." he said.

"You have a shelter for one ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, no. Not one ship." Marisol mused as her twin pushed open the doors.

The sight made jaws drop. The trees had been hiding the shelter's true size, but now they saw that it stretched out to the shore, and built to contain dozens of ships.

"Thirteen vessels, ready to sail when you are." Marisol said, gesturing to it all. "All you have to do is choose one."

"Which one will get us there the fastest?" Carina asked.

"Our three fastest ships are the _Corona, Delphinus,_ and the _Tesaro."_

Carina knew the first two names, but had never heard the last. "What does tesaro mean?"

Miguel smiled. "In Spanish, it means treasure."

Carina tried to hold back tears, but couldn't contain her smile. "That one."

"Good choice." Marisol said. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. We can discuss a proper fee then."

"You'll need to find a few more crew members as well." Miguel added. "But they won't be hard to find."

" I have extra clothes that you may borrow, ladies." Marisol said. "And you can stay in any empty room you can find. Or I can kick a few men out. Either way."

"Thank you." said Elizabeth.

"Return here at first light." Miguel said. "We will be preparing the ship if you need anything."

As the Turners and Carina left, the twins climbed aboard the ship.

"Not doing anything else, eh?" Marisol asked when they were gone.

"They don't need to know about our other mission." Miguel answered.

"But they will help us with it nevertheless, aye?"

"Aye. You know the stories; where there is a Turner, there is soon a Sparrow. They will lead him to us, and we will finish what was started."


	5. Chapter 5-Moonlight fight

"I don't like this."

Elizabeth closed the book she found by the bed and looked up at her husband. "What don't you like?"

"All of this. We've been given what we need almost on a silver platter, with little asked for in return." Anyone else would be grateful and not question it. But Will knew to expect more from pirates. There was something going on.

"By two children, who seem a little too interested in us." Elizabeth said as she crossed the room to Will. "When do we spring their trap?"

"The moment we are aboard their ship. We'll take it back home, find another way to find Barbossa."

"But what about Carina?" Elizabeth asked. "She seems quite set on finding her father, I doubt we can convince her to change course."

"The course won't change. She is a woman of science. She needs facts and evidence, and when she realizes that those two can't give her either, she'll move on to the next idea."

"At the moment, it seems hope is all she requires."

Will sighed. Elizabeth was right. She was stubborn, wouldn't give up on this for anything. It was him that didn't want to go, didn't want to see the place he had in his nightmares. Even if it did bring answers, what if they only made things worse?

These were all things he couldn't yet tell his wife. Not tonight. Another night, when he and his family were home and safe.

"Alright. We'll go." he said finally. He took Elizabeth into his arms. "But be ready for a trap."

"I always am." she said, her head on his chest. She heard the steady beating of his heart, and added. "Just promise me you won't get hurt."

"I swear to do my best." Will said, because it was the best he could promise her.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A new nightmare came that night, haunting his mind with brackish water and the horrible laugh of Davy Jones.

He awoke with a start and immediately turned to his wife, who slept as though nothing had happened.

Will looked out at the door, where light from the main room flickered. Odd. It was the middle of the night. He used it as an opportunity to get his mind off the nightmare. He slipped out of bed and put on a shirt, not bothering to button it. He put on his boots and stashed a knife in one of them.

When he entered the main room, he found it empty, save for Miguel. He was sitting at one of the tables, studying a large book. He noticed Will almost immediately. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"Just up early." Will said, which wasn't a lie. It would be dawn in a few hours. "Have you been reading that all night?"

Miguel shook his head. "Same as you. Up early." He closed the book and stood. "Waiting for Marisol to wake up so we can finish preparing the ship. I assume you found a crew?"

"Aye." They had in fact, and one of old friends: Gibbs, Marty, Cotton ( and his parrot), Pintel and Raghetti. It brought that uneasy feeling again. Not seeing them, but seeing them here. In the middle of nowhere.

"Listen, why don't I help you prepare the ship? Since I'm awake." Will offered, though he intended to search for a trap rather than prepare a ship.

Miguel smiled. "Sounds good to me." And he led him to the shipyard.

But the two didn't notice that they weren't alone. That a small group of sailors had been eyeing Will since he'd entered the tavern. They hid in the shadows, waiting for a chance to attack. That time would come soon enough, but for now they needed to stay hidden.

The leader, who had been pretending to be unconscious the entire time, gave a signal to the other four men. They all had been stationed at different corners of the room. The first left, and the others followed, all within three seconds of each other. Then the leader rose when his men were out of sight. It was time to speak with the infamous Will Turner.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Marisol knew the moment danger approached her twin. She always had, it was a gift they shared.

So when she suddenly jolted awake, she didn't hesitate to spring into action. She slipped a gray shawl over her shoulders and quietly made her way down the stairs to the main room, where she knew Miguel would be. But instead of her brother, she found a group of men she didn't recognize. Not uncommon for a tavern open to the public, but they were headed out the back door. Only she and her brother were allowed to use that door. Hiding behind the shadowed stairway, she could hear a conversation coming from outside. Miguel. And one of the Turner men, she couldn't make out which.

Marisol left as quietly as she had come, and made her way to Elizabeth's room. Knocking rapidly, she half whispered into the door. "Mrs. Turner?" she asked. She waited a beat,- two, three- for an answer. When none came, she opened the door.

Elizabeth, still in bed, greeted her with a sword pointed at Marisol's head. She raised her arms slightly to show she was unarmed. "Next time, I'll wait for an invitation." she said, only half joking.

Elizabeth only then realized that her husband was not next her. "Where's Will?" she asked, lowering the sword but not loosening her grip.

"I'm not sure, but I believe he is with my brother." She entered the room and lit a candle. "And if he is, they are in danger."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth demanded, thinking of the trap she needed to prepare for. "Where is your brother taking him?"

"To the _Tesaro_ , I believe." Marisol answered, unconcerned by Elizabeth's tone."There are men following them, and they mean to harm one or the other, possibly both."

"Why?" she pressed, her weapon raised again.

" I never know why some go looking for a fight, but I know how to end it if I must." Marisol said. She didn't elaborate on the topic, as she knelt down and ran the hand not holding the candle along the wall. Elizabeth watched her, and noticed an ugly scar along her arm. Uneven and harsh, as if she'd stitched it herself, it snaked along her arm inches below her wrist.

"Here." Marisol finally said, and set down the candle to pry at the wall with both hands. Once free, it revealed a secret stash of weapons: rifles, sabres, pistols, cutlasses, muskets, swords, and knives. All fully loaded, sharpened, and cleaned.

"I can tell you do not trust me, and I don't expect you to." She grabbed a pistol by the barrel and offered it to Elizabeth."But give me a chance, just for the morning, perhaps. I will not let you down if you do."

Elizabeth stared at the gun for a moment, then looked to Marisol. Sixteen, and she was undeterred by a blade near her throat. Ready for, expected even, a fight. What had she gone through in her few years of life to become this? Then she looked into her eyes and recognized a fire within them. That didn't come from what life brought your way, it came from inside, to help you fight what came your way and live to tell the tale. That fire was in her own eyes, her husband's, her son's. It lived in every pirate and good man she knew.

That was all she needed to trust her. She lowered the sword and took the gun. "Your chance will last longer than morning if you do." She said, and a smile grew on the girl's face.

"Mother, what's going on?" Henry and Carina had awoken and were standing in the doorway.

"We need to leave. Now." She answered. Marisol turned back to the stash and took two swords. She tossed one to Henry, then the other to Carina. " Your father is in trouble and we need to help him. Get dressed, and get ready for a fight."

They nodded, though they were still slightly confused.

"Gather the crew you hired and only attack if they do." Marisol said, taking a bundle of swords in one arm and a musket tucked into the other. "Meet me in the main room as soon as you can."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Miguel led Will through the jungle, dry leaves crunching under their boots.

"You've really run a tavern with your sister for the past three years?" Will asked.

"Aye. We had help in the beginning, but they all went their own ways. It's just us now."

"What about your parents?" he asked, almost regretting it. That was most likely a sore subject.

But Miguel didn't seem offended at all. "Our mother raised us as well as she could. But with a life like ours, she often needs to be away for some time."

"And your father?" Will asked carefully.

Miguel gave half a smile and stared at the path. "I'd like to say he's a good man, but if that were true, he never would have left my mother."

A noise from behind stopped the conversation. The two whirled around and reached for their swords, though neither had one. They looked around but saw and heard nothing else. "Who's there?" Will called.

"Apologies, senors." Came a voice on the opposite side of the first noise. " I was just hoping to speak with you a moment?"

"We are leaving for the day, senor." Miguel answered, skeptical. "We could continue this another day perhaps."

The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows. He was dressed all in blue, like a naval officer, though the design didn't fit any uniform seen before. He was most likely Spanish, with curled dark hair and deep brown eyes. He had his hands behind his back, and walked as though he were talking a morning stroll.

Will looked to Miguel, hoping he recognized the man. But Miguel was as confused as he was.

The stranger remained silent for a moment, continuing towards them. He seemed amused, but by what? Finally, just a few feet from the two, he stopped and looked at them.

"Unfortunately, amigos..." he said, and snapped his fingers. Four men stood from the bushes and had guns aimed for them. "This matter cannot wait."

"Who are you?" Miguel demanded.

"You would not believe me if I told you." He said simply.

"Salazar?" Will asked, thinking of Henry's tales.

The man chuckled. "Oh, no. I am not him. Though you should fear me even more."

"And why would we fear you at all?" Miguel asked, as if there weren't guns aimed at them and they didn't come into the jungle weaponless.

"Your courage may be great now, young Miguel." He said, taking another step. "But it will not save you from everything." He turned to Will. "I have a request for Captain Turner. An item, he is familiar with that I desire to possess: The Amulet of Amphitrite."

"I've never heard of it."

"LIES!" he bellowed, no longer in a pleasant mood. "You know of it, where it is. It was stolen from me long ago and you know where it is." he jabbed a finger to Will's chest. "I will have it again, and you will bring it to me."

"I've never heard of it in my life!" Will repeated.

The man slowly backed away. He snapped his fingers again, and the two braced themselves. But instead of bullets, four more gunmen appeared.''The Amulet of Amphitrite." he repeated slower, and paced in a circle around them. " Gold chain, jewels the color of the sea. A power greater than any have ever wielded. Still nothing comes to mind?"

Miguel then saw out of the corner of his eye, a light swinging back and forth. He looked and saw it came from a reflection on a sword, inside the tavern. Held by his sister.

His cocky smiled returned. "Actually, senor. I believe I do remember such a treasure." He said, pulling him away from Will.

"Do you, now?" said the man. He loomed in front of Miguel.

"Indeed." Miguel fibbed. "You mentioned the power it holds and I couldn't be mistaken. But remind me, por favor. What great power does it wield?"

"The power the sea, of course."

"Ah yes, of course, of course. But, tell me this: what good will sea power do you, if trouble comes for you on land?"

"What?" he asked, and soon they were bombarded with shouts and gunfire from the tavern. Miguel and Will ducked, and Will grabbed the knife from his boot and hurled it at the gunner closest to him. It landed right into his chest and he fell to the ground. Will snatched his rifle from him.

Charging from the tavern came Elizabeth, Henry, Carina, Marisol, and the crew. Marisol ran to stand next to her twin, still in her nightgown.

"Took you long enough." Miguel said, taking a sword and striking his opponent's blade.

"You could have stalled a bit longer." Marisol said above the shouting of her own attacker. She parried, but it did little, as he was obviously stronger than her. With Miguel having disposed of his opponent, they needed only a look to plan the next move. Her back to her brother, she wrapped her arms around his. Using him as an anchor, she hoisted her legs up and kicked the man square in the chest. The force knocked him to the ground.

"Wait. " Miguel said as he put his sister down. He looked to her legs. "Are you wearing trousers underneath your dress?"

"Aye." she said, as a new pair of enemies lunged towards them. They fought steel against steel this time. "I didn't have time to fully change if I wanted to save your neck."

"I don't need my younger sister saving any part of me." He answered as he ended his fight with a punch.

Marisol wrapped her own sword around her opponent's, yanked it from his grip and knocked him out with his own sword's hilt. "First of all.." She said as he fell to the ground. "You are only older by four and a half minutes."

This time the leader of the group approached the twins, with another coming from behind. Miguel bent his knees and grabbed his sister's wrist. She spun around and did a sort of roll along his back. Her legs straight and strong, she kicked the one from behind in the jaw. When she landed, she bent her legs as her brother did, this time the momentum swinging Miguel on her back, then allowing him to lunge through the air and into the leader.

"And second of all?" Miguel asked as he rose.

"Yes, second of all." Marisol paused. "I'll have to come back to that. We need to get out of here."

"Agreed." said her brother. They split off and Miguel found Henry holding his own against the man he had just punched."We need to move." he said. "Follow me to the _Tesaro._ "

Henry nodded and struck his opponent in the chest. He ran along side Miguel.

Marisol found Elizabeth, striking down two men at once, and tried not to squeal with delight. "We need to get to the ship!" She said. "Vamos!"

Elizabeth followed her, with Carina close behind. She had done better than she thought she would in the fight, having only watched Henry practice with his father. But running in a dress in the jungle was not her strong suit. She tripped and fell face first to the ground. Her diary fell in front of her, and a hand scooped it up before she could. The leader of the men was studying it. Without a second thought, Carina grabbed onto his boots and pulled herself up, knocking him down. Snatching the book from his hands, she raced to catch up with the group.

Will and the rest of the crew fought what was left of the men. One slammed Will into the palm tree, a gun to his throat. Will couldn't free himself or his sword. Then out of nowhere, something large dropped from above and landed on the head of his opponent, knocking him out. Will stared at the object; a coconut. He looked above him and found Jack the monkey in the treetops.

"Thank you, Jack!" Will said, and the monkey screeched a reply. He continued to throw coconuts at their enemies, each hitting their mark. Will, unfortunately, tripped over one of them and fell onto a rock, his left hand taking the full force of it. He cringed in pain and assessed the damage: broken, without a doubt. He pulled his throbbing hand to his chest and began running for the ship. "Come on, men. Move!" He called behind him.

With the attackers taken care of, the crew raced aboard the _Tesaro,_ ready and waiting for their departure.

"Mr. Gibbs! Take the wheel! Henry, Carina, help me get this thing moving!" Marisol called, moving to the stern of the ship. She led them to a series of ropes, tied to the ship but separate from the rigging. "When I say pull,pull." she said.

Will was the last to board the ship, trying to hide his injured hand. "That's everyone, let's go!" he called.

"Pull!" Marisol yelled, and the three pulled the ropes in unison. It worked through a set of pulleys, opening the doors to the ocean and pushing a set of stakes forward, making the ship lurch forward.

"Hold 'er steady, Gibbs!" Miguel called as they entered the sea. He looked to Will, obviously in pain, and walked to him.

"What happened?" he asked, but Will shook him off. "I'm fine." he said, accidentally revealing his injured hand.

Miguel knew what he was doing, trying to hide his injury from his family. " I can help you. Give me your hand." He said and Will looked at him, skeptical.

"Trust me. Please. Just give me your hand." he repeated. Will slowly put his broken hand into Miguel's palms. He held it in one, while he hovered the other over the injury. A golden sort of light came from Miguel's hands, and as he stroked Will's hand slowly, the pain dissolved, the bones fixing themselves without causing any more pain. The swelling was gone completely, and Will stared at his hand, dumbfounded.

"Wha- how did you?" he said.

"Tell no one else." Miguel said. "We all have our gifts, some are just more elaborate." He smiled and patted his arm. " Perhaps you can learn to trust us now." he walked off as the sun began to peek out from under the sky. "We sail for the Ilsa de Muerta! I'll take the wheel for you now, Gibbs."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long! I hope you like this chapter, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Aboard the Tesaro

Carina stood at the edge of the ship, watching the sun rise above the sea. She wrote down the calculations in the diary to find where exactly in the world she was. Her eyes drifted to the opposite page, where the constellation of Poseidon's Trident was drawn. Her thoughts turned to her father, how it had been tattooed on his arm. A sudden realization hit her hard; only now did she truly comprehend that she was on her way to find her father.

Tears began to sting her eyes. She saw Henry behind her and brushed them away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, let alone someone she fancied.

Henry came to her side nonetheless. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"Yes." Carina answered, closing the diary and putting it in her dress pocket. "It's just...I'm finally going to see my father again. I never thought I'd ever have this."

"So my idea to find him ourselves wasn't so crazy after all, then?" He asked with a smile.

"No," Carina admitted, also smiling. "But I do still think that Atlantis is a bit far-fetched."

"That was your suggestion!"

"But you agree that you would jump at the opportunity?" Carina laughed.

"Perhaps our next adventure, Miss Barbossa." Henry brushed a curl from her face.

"Another adventure? Before we've even begun this one?" She asked, inching closer.

"Life gives you adventures when you least expect them." he placed a hand on her cheek. "Best to always be prepared for whatever happens next." The two leaned closer together, their lips drawing near...

Raghetti's over amplified voice broke through, "I think they're a bit busy at the moment!"

They quickly drew away, both equally mortified. "How can they be busy if they've just been standing there the whole time, doin nothin?" Pintel asked his sidekick.

"Didn't look like nothin'."

" _Is there_ something you wished to inform us of?" Carina asked harshly.

"Aye. The little captain girl said your clothes were below deck, if you'd like." Raghetti answered.

"Yes, yes, I would." Carina made her way down the stairs with Elizabeth, who looked thoroughly confused.

Henry gave a defeated sigh, and looked out to sea.

 _"One day."_ He thought. _"One day, I'll sweep her off her feet."_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Marisol shut the door to the captains' quarters, muffling the arguing between the members of the small crew. What ever it was about, it wasn't her problem. Not yet, anyways.

As the twins had grown up sharing what little they owned, it was nice to each have something to call their own. While they still shared a cabin, they both had their own beds, clothing, weapons, and personal treasures. And with rules about co captaining the ship-first to the helm is head captain for the first half of the journey- The two got along better than most siblings.

Most of the time.

"You had better be right about these people." Miguel came marching in the cabin. "I won't waste my time on this if it's going to be all for nothing."

"You should have argued this before we were on our way." Ignoring her brother's tone, Marisol held up two shirts in each hand. " Blue or red?"

He pointed to the sky blue tunic and continued. "How can you have so much faith in a handful of people you've never met?"

"I've heard the stories and that's good enough for me." Marisol answered as she drew a large velvet curtain, dividing the room. "The Turners at least seem to have a sense of honor. They stick to their code."

"Codes can be easily broken by those who write them." Miguel decided to change as well, swapping his sweaty nightshirt for an olive green tunic.

"I meant-" Marisol poked her head out from behind the curtain, then quickly regretted it. From behind the curtain, she said,"I meant the pirate's code."

"So our code as well?"

"Aye, but it must mean something different to the King of the Brethren Court and her family."

"You can stop calling her that." Miguel groaned, placing a gold earring in his left ear. "As long as they are on our ship, they are nothing more than passengers."

Marisol emerged from behind the curtain, now fully dressed. She held a long red sash in one hand and tied one end to the door. " Why would you wish them to be stripped of their titles?" She walked a few paces away from the door, sash still in hand.

"Because then this trip would go over much better with out you swooning." Miguel said, putting on his boots.

"Swoon?" Marisol said in only partially mock offense. She wrapped one length of the sash around her waist. "I've never done anything so childish in my life!" She then proceeded to make two quick turns toward the door, tying the remainder of the sash around her waist. She untied it from the door and secured it in a knot at her side.

"I just don't want you to be starstruck this entire trip." Miguel said.

"Starstruck?" Marisol asked through the cracked mirror she was using to aid in braiding her hair. "Seems to be the perfect term for the way you look at the astronomer." she smirked.

He scoffed and turned to face her. " Did you want to read that passage, about the island, is that it?"

Marisol stopped braiding. "No." she said, then added in a quiet tone, "I wanted you to do it."

Miguel replied with a groan. He leaned against the wall and stared at the floor.

She dropped her hands and went to her brother's side. "You're getting better, Miguel, you are."

"But I'm not a quick learner, nor do I have your memory. I'm not like you, Marisol."

It was only then she'd noticed her fingers drumming against her legs. She clenched her fists, forcing herself to stop her horrid habit.

"And thank goodness for that." she said, leaving the cabin. "Don't wallow for too long. I miss my fun twin." She said on the way out.

0~0~0~0~0~0

The arguing from outside had somehow developed into a sparring match between the Turner men. Henry had adopted his father's practice routine and practiced with him three hours a day.

"Good, good," said Will as they finished a match. "Just remember to stay on your toes."

Henry nodded and they went at it again.

Carina and Elizabeth, now appropriately dressed for an working on a ship, watched with the rest of the crew.

"He's very passionate about this." Carina observed.

"They both are." Elizabeth said. The wind kicked up a bit and Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled. "I've missed this so much. The warm sun, the sea breeze, the promise of adventure. I haven't felt this since Henry was a child."

"If you loved it so much, why didn't you continue doing it?" Carina had heard the requirements of Will's curse, and it never said anything about Elizabeth being forced to remain on land.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, the said, "Because I needed to guard the two greatest treasures I've ever owned: My husband's heart, and my son's life. I couldn't do that sailing around the world."

Carina nodded and they continued watching the men. Eventually, Elizabeth leaned in to Carina and said, "When a man gives you the thing that keeps him alive, you had better be smart enough to know never to break it."

Carina quickly got the message. " Mrs. Turner, I would never do anything to hurt him, I promise you."

"I know. But also know that pirate is in his blood. A part of him will always be drawn to the sea. Are you willing to be faithful to him, should the sea call to him and he is unable to resist?"

Carina considered this for a moment before answering. "While one half of me longs to be among the stars, the other half longs for the sea. Pirate is in my blood as well. I think I'll be following him on his seafaring adventures."

Elizabeth smiled. While she wasn't yet keen on the idea of letting her son go just yet, she would be satisfied knowing that it would be with someone as clever and stubborn as Carina.

 **A/N: Hey guys! wow, I am so sorry that took me so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody**

 **So, I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but right now, I need to take a hiatus from the internet. There are some things in my life I need to figure out and they have to come first.**

 **I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I seriously appreciate it.**

 **I promise that the story is not done, and that I will come back to it. Thank you everyone for your patience and support.**

 **long live the pirate's life ;)**


End file.
